Transmission
by Angelique Sauvegarde
Summary: Inspired by a comic by LiberLibelula, a notoriously sappy love ballad, and of course, Star Wars. Kylo Ren works up the nerve to declare his love to a certain special someone- and doesn't care how ridiculous he looks.


**The Transmission**

Inspired by a comic by LiberLibelula ( art/Reylo-My-heart-will-go-on-589925704), a notoriously sappy love ballad, and, of course, by Star Wars

Well, that was unusual. A notification popped up on Rey's vidscreen. "You've got one unread transmission from: Kylo Ren," it said.

There was no telling what information that message might contain. Rey didn't entertain much hope that Kylo Ren would renounce the First Order and the Dark Side. Apologies for the pain he'd inflicted upon his family- not to mention the atrocities he'd committed across the galaxy- would be well warranted, but too much to expect. Master Luke and General Organa nevertheless insisted that there was still some goodness, some light within the former Ben Solo. Rey thought she'd seen flickers as well but had a hard time figuring if they were real or just sparks from his unstable light saber.

No. Rey figured it more likely that the message would contain other valuable information. Perhaps there'd be clues about Ren's location. Perhaps the transmission could even be traced. Rey considered forwarding it directly to C-3PO for him and the other droids working in intel to pick apart, then retire for the night without seeing or even thinking about whatever message Ren had for her. She after all had a big day of Jedi training scheduled to start at dawn, and didn't care to waste half the day rebuilding the blocks that kept Ren's presence in her mind to an absolute minimum.

"No way!" Finn happened to be walking past when he spotted the message on the vidscreen. Now that Rey's first and best friend appeared, his eyes bright with shock and morbid curiosity, she rethought viewing that message. Rey didn't need to read his mind to anticipate his questions, but once Finn started, he wouldn't relent until his questions were answered.

"All right," she replied to Finn's unspoken requests, figuring it would be best to get it over quickly. "Let's see what that scoundrel has to say." She could think of a lot worse and more appropriate things to call Kylo Ren than "scoundrel." Being able to tell off a ticked off Teedo in Jakku's junkyard patois required strength and sharpness of tongue, but Rey somehow felt a need to moderate her vocabulary. Even though Kylo Ren hadn't spoken to his mother the general or his uncle, Rey's teacher, in years, Rey still felt a need to watch what she called him where the only family he hadn't skewered might overhear her. With a keystroke, a video flickered to life.

"Hello, Rey." Kylo Ren's rich bass filled the room almost as if he were physically present. He appeared in a candlelit lounge, reclining on luxurious red cushions. "I never had the chance to tell you how I feel, so I hope this will do."

Of course he never had the chance. Every time Rey felt that creepy presence edging in on her consciousness, she kicked him out. She excelled at that on the day they first met, when she was just a scavenger in trouble over her head. As Luke's padawan, she only grew stronger. Unfortunately, that didn't keep Ren from trying to find way around her defenses. He was nothing if not persistent as well as heedless of her need for personal space. However, she did not find fault with him for the scorching pain that sometimes flashed across her face. She knew he felt that same pain, and the light saber wound that caused it was entirely her doing.

Ren had either not replaced that stupid mask he lost on Starkiller or didn't see fit to wear a mask. Instead, he appeared almost proud to show off the scar she had given him. Then the music started. Rey gasped as she recognized the tune. It was the main theme from some holovid of star cross'd lovers aboard a doomed luxury space liner. The show was very popular back at Niima Outpost, although that was because every scavenger and junk boss there fantasized about finding the remains of that supposedly asteroid-proof ship. Nobody really cared about a love story cut short by a negligent lack of escape pods.

Except apparently Kylo Ren. He began singing. It wasn't as if his singing voice was that bad. Far from it. Rather, it was the fact that he was serenading her, gently crooning a syrupy love ballad, making eyes and batting those long, dark eyelashes at her that made her almost wish he still had that stupid mask. As long as he wore the mask, she could dismiss him as a coward and write off anything he said or did as part of an act. Maybe he was forced to do this vid as punishment for his defeat at Starkiller, but the enthusiasm with which he began dancing and emoting with increasing fervor made Rey wonder. Still maintaining her defenses, Rey decided to sneak a peak into Kylo's mind just enough to figure out what could motivate the master of the Knights of Ren to make such a sappy spectacle of himself, pirouetting with grace Rey never would have expected from a creature so violent, arrogant, and… insecure.

Rey got the answer she sought, and the resulting jumble of emotions nearly paralyzed her. He infuriated her more than Finn holding her hand ever did, yet she knew that he had no such intention, and of all the reasons he gave her to be angry, this was not one of them. She wanted to laugh at him, yet felt also that that wouldn't be right. She also wondered if it was normal for such a demonstration of romantic interest to trigger a gag reflex. She bit her tongue and silently reminded herself to slow her breathing.

Rey supposed the faces she made while restraining her urges to scream, laugh, and vomit caused no small amount of consternation. Finn gripped one of Rey's shoulders as if worried she would drop the way he saw Kylo Ren make her do before sweeping her away to Starkiller. Rey noticed that Master Luke arrived quickly after sensing the commotion. Rey didn't need his help, but felt simultaneously grateful he came anyway and embarrassed that yet more people bore witness to a video of Kylo prancing about, singing her presence in his heart. A curious BB-8 rolled into the room, followed shortly by Poe Dameron.

Just then, the music built up in a dramatic crescendo, and with an operatic roar, Kylo Ren ripped off his tunic and shirt. Finn's arm shot out in a desperate attempt to shield Rey's eyes and keep Poe from drawing any nearer to the image of the now shirtless serenader slinging his rent garments all over the room. Unfortunately, Finn's elbow caught Rey in the nose. Rey simply disregarded the blood that welled from her nostrils and shoved his arm down. Finn didn't want her to see rathtars either, but she saved him from becoming one's chew toy. Surely she could handle Kylo Ren's pasty bare chest.

She entertained doubts only when she spotted Master Luke's reaction. Whether it was grief or suppressed laughter, it streamed down the old Jedi's face in a torrent of tears. Then in came the last- or maybe second last- person Rey knew Kylo Ren would want seeing that vid- Resistance General Leia Organa, his mother. Mercifully, the video ended at that point amid a flurry of flower petals.

General Organa broke the ensuing silence. "That's what you taught him in your academy?"

Luke decided to respond to his sister's ribbing in kind. "Mostly."

"Right then," Rey chimed in, wiping away the trickle of blood that dripped down to her chin. "Who here wants to forget they've even seen this mess?"

"Please!" Finn begged.

"If I even try to understand what I've just seen," Poe said, his wide eyes still fixed on the vidscreen, "I'll get an aneurism."

"Rey," Leia said, "I don't mind that my son feels this way about you."

"This in a lot of ways shows Ben is ready to come back to us," Luke added.

"But," Leia said, "my Ben would be mortified to know that I'd seen this. It's obvious this vid was for your eyes and ears only."

"Right," Finn said. "So you and Master Skywalker make with the Jedi mind tricks and wipe our memories please."

BB-8 twittered.

"Sorry," Poe said to Finn, clapping a hand over his shoulder. "You're not a droid, and mind tricks only work on the weak-minded. Now Correllian whiskey and a few rounds of sabacc should get our minds off of this."

BB-8 chirped again.

"And I'll delete that file and clean your optical components," Poe replied.

"Can we all at least agree that this doesn't leave the room?" Rey asks.

Everyone voiced or nodded agreement. Leia headed for her office. Poe and Finn left to scare up some alcohol. Luke remained. "Master," Rey said, "I'm concerned that Ben's just endangered his life just to send this message."

Luke took a breath, then replied, "I share your concern. Warn him, but remain on guard. He may not be the only one listening."

"Yes, Master," Rey said. "Thank you."

Luke nodded, then left.

Rey took a deep breath, focused on that strange connection she and Kylo Ren had inadvertently forged on Starkiller, and didn't have to go far to find him.

 _"_ _Rey, you got my message."_

 _"_ _I sure did. Do you have any idea just how badly you've endangered your life?"_ Rey replied.

 _"I think letting you know how I feel is more than worth the risk."_

 _"How very romantic,"_ Rey thought. _"_ _I suppose the evil side of you delights in knowing that when Snoke murders you over this, I will_ _also_ _feel it."_

 _"I considered the possibilities and blocked Snoke for your protection."_ heresponded, overlooking Rey's bitter sarcasm.

Rey might have resented needing protection from anyone, let alone Kylo Ren, but the fact that he'd put himself in greater danger- not to mention made himself look utterly ridiculous just to declare his love- nipped that resentment in the bud. He wanted to avoid causing her pain. She didn't just want protect his mother and uncle from more loss and grief. She actually wanted to save his life. She broadcast those thoughts along with this bit of news. _"That red-haired general – I believe his name is Hux- saw you. He came in just as you ripped your shirt off._ _Better make him forget before he_ _tells Snoke_ _._ _"_

Rey then felt a flood of emotions wash over her- horror, mortification, and even a hint of gratitude. _"_ _You're welcome,"_ she thought.

Kylo Ren quickly threw on another shirt, then treated Rey to the sight of Hux pale, wide-eyed, weeping, trembling in terror, and begging to have what he'd just seen erased from his memory. He then sensed a burst of light effervescence from Rey. She laughed. He actually made her laugh. He then sensed Rey's relief for his sake once he'd granted Hux's request. _"_ _You actually care!"_

 _"Well, yes, but I'm just one of a lot of people who care about you in spite of everything,"_ Rey responded, making sure to show him how lucky he was to grow up surrounded by loving friends and family. Rey could have adopted a much more vindictive tone. He would have understood if she had, but instead she refrained. _"Even that BB unit you were so intent on capturing seems to worry about you,"_ Rey broadcast, as BB-8 repeatedly bumped against her leg, chirping for attention.

"What are you carrying on about, BB-8?" Rey asked.

BB-8 whirred an explanation capped with an apology.

"It's OK," Rey said. "I don't think the vid was posted long enough for anyone else to see. Thank you for taking it down.

BB-8 beeped frantically, shaking its head.

Rey's eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean- it's already gone viral?!"


End file.
